


Where the coffee's nonstop

by FireMorning



Series: Hamilton/In the Heights Crossover Verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alexander "never sleeps" Hamilton, Eliza "everyone's mom" Hamilton, F/M, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Uncensored fire escape cuddling, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMorning/pseuds/FireMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton asks Sonny for a late night coffee run, and Sonny makes a new friend during it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the coffee's nonstop

Sonny laid on his side in bed, smiling down at his phone. It would have been pitch black in the bedroom, the door firmly shut but the moonlight through the window gave just enough of a soft glow to make things pleasant. The light from the phone was all the light he needed though, and the warm feeling the words spread throughout his chest was better than any moonlight.  
**  
[Dearest]: youve been gone for a month and i miss the fuck out of u**

**[You]: I miss you too, but i might get some time off soon?? Mrs.hamilton and other mr.hamilton are probably gonna drag him up to northern new york for the summer?? Theyll have to literally drag him but i should be able to visit if they go**

**[You]: and visiting means seeing you and everyone else and it makes my heart go all dumb and ahhhhhhhh i miss you all so much**

**[Dearest]: youre such a dork**

**[Dearest]: we all miss you too, but i miss you the most**

**[Dearest]: everyone is gonna lose it when they find out that ur PA-ing for the secretary of treasury**

**[You]: i still feel bad about not telling them but i want to make sure this is gonna last first**

**[You]: if i still have this job in June then i know it will last and then i can tell them and be all fancy**

**[Dearest]: same fire escape as always, this time in june then?**

**[You]: Of course <3  
**

Sonny rolled onto his back and smiled up at the ceiling, feeling like his eyes had stars in them. He could feel his phone vibrating where he had it hugged to his chest, showing that he had a new message, but he took a moment to revel in how lucky he was to have such an amazing person to call his boyfriend.

_  
Sonny, two years younger than he was in DC, laid in a very similar position. Though, he was in a very different place in life. 17 years old and living with his cousin, he didn’t dare to imagine a bright future for himself. He wasn’t even completely sure about his future after so many people having told him recently that it was good that he was graduating soon, he would be able to help out around the bodega more, he would be able to have more time to do this, that or the other. No one seemed to care too much about his own plans, just what he could do now that he had more free time. It was beyond frustrating, and he knew that it was starting to show._

_Earlier that day he had been sitting around in the park with his friends, but he couldn’t get too far into any of the conversations. The others were happily chatting away about whatever the topic jumped to from moment to moment. It was rapid fire, like handfuls of coins dropping to the pavement, and usually Sonny would be in the thick of things. That day, however, he just looked down at the ground and stayed slumped over, hardly hearing a thing until there was a warm hand on his arm and a familiar voice in his ear._

_“Sonny? Are you alright man?” Pete asked, having moved from lounging on the grass near the boombox to sit next to him. As Sonny looked up at his friend, the sun was at the perfect spot to make Pete have a certain glow about his head. It made his heart skip a beat for a moment, and his mind go blank before he could bring himself to a response._

_“Yeah, I’m good. Just...thinking ‘n shit. As good as I can think in this goddamn heat.” He shook his head then, grinning and trying to put across an energy of someone who wasn’t falling apart about their future. However, Pete didn’t seem to buy it. In fact, Pete didn’t even look into the store that it was being sold in._

_“Pft, yeah. Your room has a window to the fire escape, right?” Pete only waited long enough for Sonny to give something that might’ve been a nod. “Great. I’ll see you later, then.”_

_Sonny watched as Pete walked back over to the rest of the group, dropping a joke and flopping back down into the grass._

_That was the main reason that he was still awake instead of taking some well earned rest that night, he didn’t want to miss whatever Pete had planned. Ever since they were kids, Pete always knew how to cheer him up, be it a scraped knee or a failed test or missing his parents again. The last of the trio hadn’t happened for a while though. Most of those woes were left in his youth, pushed out of the way to make room for new stresses._

_It was in that moment that he was eternally grateful for Pete warning him about coming to visit. If he wasn’t expecting the soft clanking and curses of someone climbing up to his window, he might’ve had to grab his baseball bat and take out whoever was trying to break in. But, upon sitting up he saw the familiar backpack that his friend always kept on hand whenever leaving the house._

_So, as quietly as he could, he slipped out of bed and opened up the window to the fire escape. However, the loud scraping noise that the window made when he opened it instantly made him regret this, and he stood in total silence for a moment to see if there was going to be any sounds of footsteps coming towards his room to see what the noise was about. If Pete wasn’t very clearly standing there, he could just say that he was cracking the window to get some fresh air, but he highly doubts that the current situation would go over very well._

_Usnavi didn’t approve of him hanging around Pete on the best of days, in the most innocent of situations. How would it go over if his cousin was to find them meeting on the fire escape in the middle of the night?_

_After counting to thirty in his head, Sonny decided that he was safe to crawl out onto the fire escape. The night air gave him a slight shiver, considering he was only in a tanktop and some old sweatpants, so he hoped that whatever Pete needed to talk about would be quick._

_“Hey there, Sunshine.” Pete greeted with a hair ruffle and a playful grin. The nickname always sets off fireworks in Sonny’s chest, though he would never admit to why that happened. Or, at the time he wouldn’t at least._

_They both sat down next to each other then, their backs on the railing and facing the lights of the city. The fire escape wasn’t really meant to be a hangout spot, (in fact, Sonny is fairly sure that they must be breaking some kind of fire code to be sitting on it) which means that they ended up pressed side by side, from their shoulders to their feet._

_There was silence between them then. The chorus of the city being the backdrop to their late night meeting. It felt like it could’ve been forever, but it was probably only a few minutes, before Pete broke the silence again._

_“What’s got you so stressed?” It was a simple question, but one that was an invitation for Sonny to let out his worries._

_No one quite understood him like Pete did, and no one was a better listener than his best friend._

_“School’s running me into the ground. Work is killing me. Homework kicks my ass on a night to night basis and teachers are still telling me that I should be seeing eight hours of shut eye a night. College ain’t even here yet and it’s kicking my ass. And that’s just if I get into college. Which I might not. If I do I probably can’t even afford it without going up to my ears in student debt. And I don’t even know what I want to do! I want to help, but I don’t know how and it’s killing me Pete! I swear to god, I just need everything to slow down for a few weeks, give me some time to catch up.”_

_Sonny was huffing a bit when he finished his monologue, having hardly stopped to take a breath throughout the entire speech. At some point, Pete’s hand had moved to rest comfortingly on his thigh, and in return he brought his head down to rest on his friend’s shoulder._

_“And the worst part of all is that no one gives a shit that they’re practically killing me at this point. I know that Usnavi would ease up if I asked him, but I already feel like I don’t do enough around here. And everyone expects me to start working full time once I’m out of school, but I need to get ready for college stuff. I just...don’t have time. I keep working like I’m running out of time because I_ am _running out of time. I’m already out of time. I don’t know how to handle this. It’s too much, Pete! It’s too much!”_

_Sonny lifted his head from its resting place at the end of his rant, forgetting completely that he needed to be quiet unless he wanted to wake up his cousin or the neighbors. However, he had opened up the floodgates now, and he was rather far beyond caring about what the neighbors would think if they were woken up. Hell, he was beyond caring if he woke Usnavi up. He was too lost in his own worries._

_His eyes had started to water and he felt like he wanted to press himself closer to Pete while also wanting to never have anyone touch him again at the same time. Everything felt too overwhelming, but Pete knew how to handle his panic attacks. The other teenager gently turned and grabbed his wrists before he could start scratching at his arms (a nervous tick of his)._

_“Hey, hey Sonny. It’s okay, alright? I get what you’re saying, and you’re gonna be fine. Didn’t you start keeping up a planner at the beginning of the semester? Have you been using that? You’re gonna be fine, we can work this out.”_

_Sonny looked into Pete’s eyes then, his breathing starting to even out as he focused in on something. And if that something happened to be Pete’s dark eyes, then so be it. He leaned in close then, pressing their foreheads together and trying to even out his breathing._

_“Yeah, yeah. The planner. I use that for homework. Too much homework.” Sonny could hardly hear himself, his voice had gotten so small._

_“You can’t keep living like this, Sun. You gotta cut something out, this is too much. You’re gonna crack, you already are. You didn’t say a word earlier, when everyone was hanging out. You’re too far in your own head, you can’t do this. There aren’t enough hours in the day.” Pete shook his head, gently pulling away only to cup Sonny’s cheek in his palm. “You’re exhausted. You need to get to bed.”_

_Sonny chanced a smile and a laugh. He had started to calm down, but it would be a while before he could sleep. He had to go through his planner and figure out how to make more time. If he just squished some things closer together, cut out some sleep hours, cut out some social hours…._

_“I wouldda been asleep right now if there wasn’t hooligans on my fire escape at all hours of the night, trying to cuddle me.” Sonny tilted his head into Pete’s palm, a content smile slowly making its way across his face._

_“This hooligan also brought you a cookie and some mostly legal benadryl. You should be grateful for these late night hooligans.” Pete then produced two pink pills and a somewhat crushed cookie from a jacket pocket, clearly having had them prepared rather than just digging around in the bottomless backpack of wonders._

_“Mmm, bless.” Sonny mumbled, keeping his head resting against Pete’s hand, and he put the pills and cookie on the inside of the window._

_“Get yourself to bed now, Sunshine. I’ll see if I can stop by tomorrow morning.”_

_Sonny then had one of the most intense feelings of confusion that he had ever had before._

_He knew that he liked all sorts of people. And he knew that he really, really liked Pete. Which brought him to his confusion when Pete looked down at his lips, then slowly started to lean in. That wasn’t what he was confused about, though. His confusion was his reaction to practically launch himself back into his bedroom instead of accept the kiss._

_“Um, byeseeyoutomorrowiloveyou.” Sonny rushed out before slamming the window and pulling the blinds shut. The cookie and pills clattered to the ground from the force that he shut the window with, and he could only groan in annoyance when he watched one roll under his desk. Lord knows he would need them both, but he wasn’t going to be putting that into his mouth now._

_“I’m so fucked.” Sonny groaned as he put his head in his hands, the beating of his heart being almost as loud as the footsteps of his cousin loudly coming towards his room.  
_

Sonny was snapped out of his reminiscing by his phone’s alert that he had a new message. However, this was different than the one he had set for Pete. It was more urgent, one that he had become quite familiar with over the past month.  
**[Mr. Boss Man]: Sun Child**

**[Mr. Boss Man]: Sunbeam please**

**[You]: Yes, Mr. Hamilton?**

**[Mr. Boss Man]: 1) why are you up this late you should be asleep**

**[Mr. Boss Man]: 2) Don’t actually go to sleep I need you to do something for me**

**[You]: What is it?**  
  
Sonny could say that he was becoming somewhat of an expert on Hamilton’s more...eccentric behavior. He’s fairly sure that he’s permanently stuck in fast walking mode from following behind Hamilton during day to day activities, and he has become somewhat used to dragging the man away from work to go to meetings. But the interactions that they have had never been something like this.  
**[Mr. Boss Man]: Quite frankly I don’t know what the hell they’re teaching you kids up in New York now a days but**

**[Mr. Boss Man]: You make amazing, highly caffeinated coffee and I need to stay up all night**

**[Mr. Boss Man]: Instant coffee isn’t doing it and it tastes like dirt compared to what you make**

**[You]: So, you want me to bring you coffee at…**  
  
Sonny stopped and checked the time on the top of his phone screen.  
**[You]: 12:47 pm?**

**[Mr. Boss Man]: Sun Child please**

**[Mr Boss Man]: I’ll give you money?? Is that what kids these days like??? Money and food, yeah. I’ll give you money and food if you do this**

**[Mr. Boss Man]: When I was a kid we were into revolution and all. Kids are still into that i think**

**[You]: Yeah, I’ll be over asap. Can you send your address?**  
  
Sonny put his phone down then and got up from bed, stretching his arms up with a satisfying pop. He then looked down at his clothes. An old, white shirt from Walmart and some ragged pants from god knows where. Probably not the best thing to wear when going to his boss’ house. However, he also couldn’t be asked to get fully dressed up when it is that late at night and he was doing said boss a favor. 

He walked over to his dresser then and pulled out something casual enough to be comfortable in. Over the past month of working for Hamilton, he had updated his everyday wardrobe to something a bit nicer, but he still kept his older, truly casual clothes. 

Soon enough he was standing in the kitchen, his keys, wallet, and phone all on the counter next to where he was resting his head. The coffee maker was almost done brewing the pot, but it seemed to take forever. In the back of his mind he could almost hear his mother from when he was little. _A watched pot doesn’t boil, Sonny._

With a small click, the coffee maker announced that it had finished brewing. The same click that jolted him out of the half sleep he had been in on the counter. He reached up on his tip toes then and pulled down an old thermos that he can transport the coffee in, once he finishes making it. 

He then goes about pouring in an ungodly amount of sugar, one that he’s sure would stop his heart and keep him living at the same time. However, it’s how Hamilton always tells him to make it, and he is able to imagine something like that being able to push a person through an all nigher. So, after pouring the coffee from the pot and into the thermos, he screws the cap onto it and heads out the door.

He wasn’t familiar with the street that Hamilton gave him in the address, so he spent about 5 minutes fighting with his phone’s gps to get directions. 

“In 300 feet, fuck you.” Sonny mocked back at the robotic voice coming from his phone.

It didn’t take him more than 30 minutes to get to the neighborhood that Hamilton lived in. There wasn’t much traffic on a weeknight around 1am. He instantly was aware of the kind of neighborhood he was driving into though. After all, it has to be a pretty fancy place to have a 27/4 gate guard, right?

After showing his ID to the guard he drove on through the large and sprawling neighborhood until he reached the house with the correct number. The house had many lights off, but it still gave off a certain aura of warmth. The kind of warmth that he hasn’t seen since he left home in New York. He sat in the car for a moment then, his head on the steering wheel as he tried to get over a deep sense of ‘alone’ that sometimes hits him. He lifted his head before he could give into a tear or two, instead looking down at his phone where he had two messages.  
  
**[Dearest]: I love you, sunshine**  
  
And  
  
**[Mr. Boss Man]: If no one answers the door you can just come inside**  
  
Sonny shook his head then, trying to clear out any negative thoughts before he picked up the thermos of still warm coffee and got out of the car. It took him about a minute to get from the driveway to the front door, and he barely had to knock twice before the door was opened.

Standing in the doorway was a woman with one of the kindest faces he had ever seen. Most of the house’s warmth could be powered by her smile, and he could feel any tension about being there melt from his shoulders. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she wore a light blue dress. The lights of the house behind her gave her a sort of glow. 

_Hestia, goddess of the hearth._ His mind supplied, and he almost missed what she said to him.

“You must be Sonny. Alexander has been talking about you for a month, he’s really fond of you.” The woman shook her head fondly, and pulled him inside. “I’m Eiza, Eliza Hamilton.” She said, and instead of giving him any sort of handshake, she gave him a small hug.

He didn’t even have time to introduce himself properly, since things in the Hamilton household seem to move just as quickly as the man himself. 

“Now, Alexander is upstairs in his study right now, and he won’t leave this writing project of his for anything. Unless that something if coffee.” She glanced down at the thermos still in his hand. “So, you just wait in the sitting room for a bit, and I’ll get him to come down and thank you for driving all the way over here. The room is just through there, make yourself at home.” Eliza was then gone, walking up a set of stairs to where he assumes the study is.

He walked forward, like he was told, and he pulled out his phone as he walked down the hall.  
  
**[You]: Pete, what the fuck is a sitting room**

**[Dearest]: a room for sitting????**

**[You]: Rich ppl are wild**  
  
As it turned out, the sitting room is rich people code for living room. Or maybe a parlor, or something. None the less, he found himself standing in the room for about twenty minutes before he saw another person, and it wasn’t who he was expecting to see. 

In the doorway, there was a boy around his own age. Curly hair fell down to the boy’s shoulders, and freckles spanned across his cheeks. The boy was also wearing a slightly too large hoodie, and some sweatpants. Sonny found himself envying the boy, just a bit. 

Sonny put his phone in his pocket and stood up a bit straighter then, and the boy walked closer.

“So, um, did Angie tell you to wait here or something? Because if she did I’m sorry to tell you, but she isn’t coming back downstairs and really isn’t interested.” The boy says, looking slightly sympathetic, and much too used to this happening.

“Angie? No, no. I’m just dropping something off for Mr. Hamilton.” He said, raising the thermos slightly to punctuate his sentence.

The boy then laughed a very lovely laugh, shoulders shaking and head dropping a bit. After recovering from said laughing fit, the boy took another step closer and offered a hand to him.

“I’m Philip, eldest of the Hamilton children. Sorry about what I said about Angie, she abandons boys she doesn’t like in the sitting room more than I can count.” 

Sonny took Philip’s hand and nodded, a smile on his face.

“I’m Sonny, your dad’s assistant. He texted me to bring some coffee over, and your mom told me to stay here, so…” Sonny trailed off, shrugging and taking a slightly more relaxed stance, after shaking Philip’s hand.

“Oh yeah, I heard about you! Fuck man, my pops says that you’ve got some really great arguments for political stuff.” Philip then decided that, evidently, the couches in the sitting room are overrated compared to the floor, and took a seat. “Come on, it could be a while before my dad walks away from what he’s writing. Let’s chill.” 

Sonny joined Philip on the floor and leaned his back up against the couch.

“So, Sonny, you’re from New York? We used to live there when I was younger, before dad started working in politics. I kinda miss it sometimes, but DC isn’t too bad either. How are you enjoying your time down here though?” Philip asked, angling his body to face Sonny more.

“Yeah, I’m from the heights. DC is...different, for sure. But I like it. It’s a lot more fun than spending time working in the bodega, that’s for sure.” 

Sonny found himself clicking easily with Philip.

It was easy to talk to someone that shared a like mind on so many subjects, though he also found that they were different enough to have some interesting conversations. He spent about an hour straight talking about the barrio, after the comment about the bodega. He talked about home, about his family and friends, and of course he had to talk about his boyfriend for about ten straight minutes.

After that the conversation kept going on and on, the thermos of coffee sitting forgotten on the table next to him. At some point, hours past when Sonny had arrived at the Hamilton house, they ended up sitting thigh to thigh, shoulders touching as they went into deeper, personal stories. 

Philip talked about daunting expectations. _‘Like my father, but bolder’_ he had said, looking out the window at nothing, his eyes slightly gleaming. It seemed like a lot of stress for one person to be under, in Sonny’s mind. He’s fairly sure that if he voiced that opinion, Philip would’ve agreed. 

Sonny talked about one of the most stressful three days of his life. The lottery winning, the blackout, and then...Abuela. He talked about Abuela Claudia for a while, about how she is the reason that he started dreaming about getting out of the barrio. He talked about how losing her changed the entire neighborhood, and about the murals that Pete had done since then. It was the first time he had ever shared something like that with someone who didn’t know Abuela, and his chest felt slightly lighter after talking about it.

Somewhere between four am and five am, they pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and laid down on the floor, still talking in soft, sleepy voices. Neither of them could remember who fell asleep first, but they were both woken up rather unceremoniously at the same time. 

Sonny had never really been around little kids much, he always was the little kid back home. So, he was unfamiliar with opening his eyes in the morning to see a small child standing above him. Well, not just him either. Philip was also still next to him, also waking up after being poked on the cheek.

They both sat up then, groaning from the soreness of a night spent on the floor. Then, the child spoke.

“Philip, is this your boyfriend?” The child asked, only to be scoffed at by another, slightly older child.

“That’s not Philip’s boyfriend. Georges is Philip’s boyfriend, dummy.” That comment was enough to break out a small argument between the two children, that was instantly dispersed by the appearance of Eliza.

“And what’s all this about?” Eliza asked, only to be met with the two children trying to explain their sides and convince their mother that they are right. “You shouldn’t call your brother a dummy, and no, Sonny is not Philip’s boyfriend.” She said before sending both of the children on their way.

Eliza then walked over to the two sleepy boys and seemed a happy mixture between sorry and amused. 

“Sonny, dear, I’m so sorry about not coming back downstairs last night! I got completely distracted by some of the little ones, but it looks like Philip was able to make friends.” She reached down and ruffled her oldest son’s hair. “You both look exhausted, so I’m assuming you stayed up all night? You should both go rest for a few more hours, come on now.”

Sonny reached for where he put his keys on the table then, standing up and starting to walk where he remembered the front door is when Eliza called out to him. 

“Sonny, where are you going?” He turned around to look at Eliza, who was folding the blanket that he and Philip shared the night before. 

“Home….?” He said though he wasn’t so sure with the tone that Eliza used.

“You’re too tired to be driving, I’d worry too much. We have more than enough guest rooms.” She put the blanket back where it was on the back of the couch and walked to him, gently grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the stairs. Philip followed in what could be described as a zombie like state. It was a wonder that the boy even make it up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Eliza pulled him in a different way than where Philip was going, and a few doors later she stopped.

Once the door was opened, they both walked inside and Eliza let go of his arm. 

“Once again, I’m sorry about last night. Feel free to rest as long as you like, Sonny.” She said, brushing a bit of hair away from her face. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton.” He said, a grateful smile in place. This was the first time he had gotten a strong feel of family since he arrived in DC.

“Of course, dear.” She then walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind her and most likely going to check on whatever the child like voices downstairs were yelling about.

Sonny soon found himself laying in bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. There was a certain life flowing through the house that his apartment didn’t have. It was enough to get him to fully relax and slowly close his eyes, feeling certain that DC was becoming just as much of a home as New York.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy with this one! Most of the stories from now on are going to contain flashbacks like this one had, showing more of Sonny's past in the barrio. Relationships aren't fully developed as of yet, but hopefully the next installment will fully capture most of them.


End file.
